deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceanic Flight 1012
Oceanic Flight 1012 is a passenger airliner that crashed on the island of Banoi. As the Hero clears out the Lifeguard Tower during the quest "Exodus", a mayday call can be heard being broadcasted through the radio stating that "all engines are out" and that they are attempting an emergency landing north of the city of Moresby. The plane can be seen landing if the player moves up to the roof of the Lifeguard Tower and looks to the left during the mayday call. Monica Goldberg along with many others at the Lighthouse witnessed the plane going down and when she sees the Hero, she pleads that the surviving passengers be checked on, initiating the side quest "Nighthawk". Ultimately, in Act III the Hero arrives at the crash site and finds that the plane has broken into pieces when it attempted to land. It is not known exactly what caused the crash and whether there are any survivors, which is unlikely, although when they speak to Monica they tell her of no survivors and she comments on all those people being dead. Slightly alarming is the lack of corpses around the crash site. Given the size of the aircraft, there should have been hundreds, but they were probably dragged off and disposed in an unknown location by the jungle muggers who set up camp in the wreckage.. Note: Even though the Hero receives the quest on the early stages of the game, they cannot enter the jungle until later, thus the quest is not completable and will not be displayed in the quest log until such time as it is completed. It will also become impossible to complete the related quests at some point during the progression of story quests. It is recommended to complete them as soon as you get to the jungle. Radio Message "Mayday! Mayday! This is Oceanic Flight 1012… All engines are out! Ground control, do you read? We're making an emergency landing north of the city, in the jungle! To all stations, I repeat…" Crash The plane is found in the Jungle area. It appears that it crashed right at a Jungle Muggers' camp, destroying it and breaking itself into parts. Apparently there are no survivors, due to the crash and the Jungle Muggers' activity at the area of the unsuccessful landing. After the crash, Jungle Muggers overrun what's left of the plane and the crash site, making it their new camp. Found there in Act III, they will attack the Hero when they visit the area to complete the "Nighthawk" quest and loot the plane. Related Missions ;Nighthawk from Monica Goldberg in Lighthouse :The heroes have to investigate both if there are any survivors and whether it can be used as a ticket off the island. ;Fallen Angel from Chris in Overpass Camp :The heroes have to retrieve some electronic parts from the crashed plane. Will be having an intense combat with the local muggers. Trivia * Several movies and T.V. shows including Lost, Alias, Chuck and Executive Decision have used the Oceanic Airways name. * The plane crash was originally going to be where the game began. The player would take on the role of Mike Jennings, who was looking for his wife after they crashed on the island. However, this plot-line was scrapped later in development, being replaced with the release plot-line. * The Oceanic Flight 1012 should be the last flight in to the Banoi Island, since in the end of the game, it is stated that all the flights in and out have been cancelled in order to quarantine the island. * It is implied that the Oceanic Flight 1012 was from Australia, despite being South of Banoi Island. Category:Dead Island locations